02 Love
by daverezi
Summary: It's okay, I promise that's it's okay to be okay. Maybe not right now, but one day. Sam/Eric in a brotherly way.


**02 Love;**

**disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the flies, nor will I ever. If I did, Samneric would've been fucking super heroes and Jack would be mine. :D**

Tonight, he took the opportunity to sneak out of bed.

Outside the window it was storming; rapid and wicked like it had been on the island. Tree branches were hitting against his window and Sam couldn't stand it. Ever since the incidents that happened back then, he couldn't sleep at night any time it rained, especially on nights like tonight. He couldn't even stand sleeping in his own bed without the comfort of his twin. Sadly, they didn't share a room on account they had had enough rooms in the house to have seperates, and they never asked to share one before since the twins never thought they'd need to. Obviously, they never thought that they'd ever get stuck on an island.

Still, in the middle of the night, either Sam or Eric would sneak out of bed and journey across the hall to the other's room so that neither would have to deal with the pain alone. Tonight it was Sam's turn. He pushed the sheets off of his body and crawled out of bed and into the hall. At night, the only noises you could hear was the sound of their grandfather clock tick tick ticking away. It read _1:45_ on the hands and Sam knew that if his parents caught him, they'd question why he was up so late.

Sam wouldn't tell them about what had happened on the island, neither did his brother. Thier parents wouldn't understand, or care, because they were so busy with their own lives. It was pathetic how they pretended to when the pair had finally came home after being stranded for God-knows-how-long. The next day they acted as if it never happened.

He crept down the hall until he was just outside Eric's room. The door was barely open, but Sam could hear his brother's rapid breathing. Pushing the door wide open, he peered inside and saw that Eric was also twisting and turning in his sleep, the sheets on his bed flailing in all directions.

"Eric!" Sam called out to his twin, running over to him and shoving at his body. "Wake up!"

Screaming, the twin jolted from his sleep. Sam tried to calm him down by telling him that everything was going to be okay, but in the back of his mind, he knew this was going to happen tomorrow night and every other night following. Sooner or later, he stopped and peace was resting inside Eric's room again. Thank goodness neither of the twins' parents had woken up.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" Sam asked as Eric scooted over on his bed and made room for his twin. It was obvious to Sam that he did; he still wanted to know which one it was, though, since he had multiple different ones.

His counterpart nodded and his breathing became normal again, coming out slow and even.

"Which one was it?" He asked again, noticing how now Eric was tearing up.

He didn't answer at first; only stared at his brother while he silently wept. Then he opened his mouth and a flood of words came out. He told of the days back on the island, when Jack was chief, and how he was frightened about what was going to happen to himself, his brother and everyone else under his power. He said that, in his "dream", he pictured that Simon was still alive and told them all that he wished to say about how the beast was inside of them. At the time, nobody would listen and say that the boy was batty, that he didn't know what he was saying.

"He-He wasn't mad, Sam... we just didn't believe him." With that, he threw his arms around Sam's neck and continued to cry. Sam knew his pain, hell, he was going through the same thing. He did the best thing that he could and embraced his brother, trying not to cry himself.

They stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like hours, Eric crying on his brother while the other one did whatever he could to comfort his twin. The storm continued on outside, thunder booming and sending shivers down their spines.

"Shh.. it's okay." Sam lied, petting his brother's hair, "Everything's going to be okay, I promise." It was an empty promise as well, but anything to just comfort his twin, even if only for the moment.

Eric muttered something incoherent into Sam's chest, his sobbing and sniffling making it even harder to understand him.

"What?"

The twins shifted in each other's embraces until they were both locking eyes. He tried again.

"I love you, Sam."

Sam smiled through his tear stained face and tighten his hold on his brother.

"I love you too."

They stayed silent in the dark, holding onto each other as if something would happen if they let go. The room was dead silent, save for the thunder and Eric sniffling loudly.

Some things might never change.


End file.
